Hand-operated devices for grabbing and holding objects at a distance are known. Known devices typically include a shaft having a handle on one end, engagement elements on the opposite end, a grab control on the handle and a linkage between the grab control and the engagement elements for drawing the engagement elements together for purposes of grabbing and/or holding an object there between.
Known devices have limitations, namely, their designs are limited to grabbing and/or holding objects of particular sizes, shapes and weights and objects constructed from particular materials. A device that overcomes these limitations is desired.